


of late night shifts and vampires

by ocheanic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Assault, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inaccurate medical stuff, Mentions of Blood, Swearing, first post here haha, uhh am i doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocheanic/pseuds/ocheanic
Summary: Catching a vampire drinking from a blood bag wasn’t something you’d expect from being a doctor. Good thing he was a friendly vampire! Friendly enough to find him hanging from your windowsill the next night, unknowingly bringing you into a new world filled with supernatural beings.





	of late night shifts and vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr so it isn't stolen :)

It was currently 11:49 pm and you were exhausted. You had finished checking up on a patient that was ill with pneumonia, them being one of your first patients of the long night ahead. You were a doctor, just freshly graduated from med school.

You already regretted the decision of becoming a doctor.

Just kidding! You loved the job, especially the fact that you were able to help others, which was something you loved to do ever since you were a kid. But the shortages of nurses and doctors available in Seoul caused the ones that currently were nurses and doctors to become overworked and tired. Basically, you were in a world of hurt.

Since the hospital you worked in was one of the main hospitals in Seoul, it was packed. Especially at night, where people came in from major injuries to a dumb drunken move. You can imagine that it caused more doctors and nurses being put on the night shift, yourself included. This was currently your fifth night shift in a row.

Yawning, you decided to head to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee, seeing that there weren’t any other patients that needed your aid. On your way there, you passed Minho, a fellow resident. You shot a tired smile at him and he winked back, noticing your dark circles.

He approached you, “Woah Dr. L/N, what happened to you?”

“Five-night shifts in a row, Minho. That’s what happened,” you grumbled and continued walking to the cafeteria, Minho now joining you.

“Yikes. The staffing here is ridiculous,” Minho said. “Getting a coffee?”

“You can say that again,” you said, prompting Minho to repeat his previous statement and making you roll your eyes. “And yes, I’m getting a coffee. I’m assuming you are too?”

“Yeah. I’m on a thirty-hour shift that started in the evening,” You and Minho finally arrived that the cafeteria, lining up for your cups of coffee.

Since it was late, you and Minho didn’t wait long before you ordered and received your cups of coffee. The two of you decided to sit down at a table, chugging your drinks as fast as you possibly could before getting whisked off to another patient. Somehow the both of you didn’t burn your tongues.

“That’s rough,” you continued the conversation. “I really don’t know how the management expects us to survive.”

“Exactly,” Minho soon changed the topic. “Anyway, did you hear about the new nurse? Heard he’s cute.”

“Oh shut it,” you smacked his shoulder as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. “If you’re so interested why don’t you go after him yourself?”

“Who says I haven’t?” Minho smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully. Before the either of you could say more, your pager went off. You read the information, seeing that it wasn’t an urgent case that required you to run to your destination faster than Usain Bolt. Bidding Minho goodbye and good luck, you trudged up the stairs.

Turns out the case with your patient wasn’t a big deal after all. You prescribed some medicine for them and sent them home, seeing that they didn’t need to stay at the hospital to be monitored.

After aimlessly walking around the hospital for a couple of minutes, your pager went off again, this time with a higher urgency. You sped walked to your next destination, arriving in a speedy two minutes.

Inside the room was a boy that looked about your age sporting some gruesome looking gashes throughout his entire body. The nurse turned to face you as soon as she felt a presence and updated you on the situation. Turns out the boy was attacked by some other people while walking outside.

After introducing yourself to the patient, you began protocol, checking on their blood pressure, heart rate, breathing, etc. The strange thing was the boy didn’t speak at all. It was awkward, especially when you asked him questions about himself or what happened to him. It wasn’t until you started dressing his wound was when he spoke, startling you. “I’m Chan.”

You jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh, I’m sorry, doctor. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine. I just wasn’t… expecting that. Yeah,” you mumbled. “I’m Y/N.”

“I know. Thank you,” Chan said, choosing to no longer speak again. You finished cleaning his wounds and dressing him, wondering what on earth happened to him. He was mysterious and you can’t deny not taking a liking to that. It didn’t help that he was attractive too. You can literally hear Minho teasing you already.

As soon as you were ready to send Chan home, he started looking pale, worrying you. “Chan, I think I might get you to stay here for the night. You’re turning paler.”

“No, I’ll be fine. It’s normal,” Chan stood up to leave. You stood in front of the door. “It’s not normal. I’ll only keep you here for the night just so I can monitor if your wounds are becoming infected. I’ll contact your parents or family members.”

Chan thought about your suggestion for a short time before something in his eyes flashed and he agreed. You furrowed your brows in confusion. You swore you saw them turn red, but you quickly brushed the thought away. Maybe you were just hallucinating because you were exhausted. Bringing Chan to an available room, you bid him goodnight and headed off to find Minho, ready to tell him about what just happened.

But like before, you weren’t able to get too far before your pager had gone off again. You groaned as you picked up the beeping machine, reading the details displayed on the screen while you headed to your next patient.

–

It was now 3:09 am. The bags on your face only deepened as your need for sleep had increased. You passed by Minho again for the second time, making a comment about how lifeless you looked. You silently agreed to his statement and wondered how he was able to look alive, especially on a 30-hour shift.

Seeing that you didn’t have any more pager calls, you decided to head back to your residence and try to catch some sleep before the next call came up. While walking to your room, you passed your senior. You bowed and said hello, planning to pass him and continue walking.

But of course, knowing your luck, you were stopped. “Y/N, are you busy at the moment?”

“No, I was just planning to head to my residence and get some sleep,” you replied. You cursed yourself in your head, you should’ve said you were. Now your senior was going to ask you to do something.

“That’s perfect! We’re running out of blood packs in the storage room and I need someone to fill them up again, before anything that requires a blood transfusion happens,” your senior said. “I’d normally get a nurse or something to do it, but I can’t seem to find anyone tonight.”

“Of course, I don’t mind,” you replied, sending a fake smile filled with internal curses to your senior. You swore you saw him smirk. “Great! Thank you!”

As soon as your senior left down the hallway, you shoulders slumped as you huffed. You could literally see your room from where you stood. Instead, you had to turn around and refuse your sleep to walk to the other side of the hospital to restock the blood packs. You were currently loving your life. The walk to the other side of the hospital wasn’t a short one either. You really think that your senior loves torturing his juniors since you’ve seen a bunch of other nurses and doctors around.

The walk to the storage room was pretty uneventful. It was quiet, as most patients and their family members staying with him were asleep. Aside from the occasional conversation you would overhear while passing a patient’s room, the hospital was dead silent. You thought it was creepy and eerie, the hospital was usually never this quiet, even during nighttime. Or maybe it was just the wing you were currently walking through. The atmosphere of the wing was unsettling, so you sped-walked though the most of it, eager to exit it.

It was maybe ten minutes later when you arrived at the storage room, panting from the past three minutes of speed-walking. You braced yourself for the cold room in front of you. You wished it was warmer than the usual 2ºC, but the blood would grow bacteria if the room was over 6ºC. You opened the door, hearing it slam shut behind you.

The room was dark. The lights were normally shut off in the room to preserve electricity. You reached to where the light stick would normally be and flicked up on the switch. The lights turned on instantly, ridding all darkness in the room. That was normal and expected when you’d enter a room, but what you didn’t expect was to find a blonde-haired man drinking out of an o negative blood bag.

You stood slack-jawed as the man’s back faced you, unaware of your presence. You continued to stand there in shock. What should you do? As the man finished the bag, the sharp fangs that protruded from the man’s mouth when he took them out of the bag had caused you to gasp. Quite loudly, in fact. Loud enough for the man to hear.

He whipped himself around. “Chan?”

“Y/N!” He gasped, dropping the bag in shock. How did his enhanced hearing not catch the sounds of someone entering the room?

Chan made eye contact with you, eyes glowing red as he walked closer to you. You started walking backwards, fearful of the man before you. You soon ran out of room to walk as you back hit the wall. “You will forget what just happened and resume to your normal duties.”

Chan waited for his mind-control to work, for you to turn around and leave the room. But that didn’t happen. Instead, you shoved Chan back.

“What’re you trying to do?!” Your voice rising in volume, hand reaching for the doorknob. Within seconds, Chan was in front of you, removing your hands from the knob. “Stop!” You yelled. “Let me go!”

“Wait, don’t go, please! I can explain this, I won’t hurt you!” Chan exclaimed, grabbing your arms.

You tried ripping your arms from Chan’s grip but had no avail as his strength was incredibly strong. “Please don’t kill me!”

“I’m not gonna kill you!” Chan shouted back. “Let me explain!”

“I’ll let you if you let go of me!” You exclaimed, saying your goodbyes in your head. “I’ll give you a minute before I run off to security,” you said when Chan let go of your arms.

“No, don’t do that! That’ll be really bad, my coven will hate me!” Chan said, calming down. He seemed more panicked than you. “Okay, how about we head to the roof and I’ll explain there. You must be freezing in here.”

Was… was a vampire being nice to you? “You’re… you’re not going to kill me right? This isn’t some kind of ploy to murder me and turn me into a vampire?”

“Jeez, not all vampires are like that! Besides I only drink animal blood,” Chan said with a frown. Your eyes narrowed onto the blood bag Chan was holding, that was filled with human blood. “…until now.”

With those two words, you were panicking again. “No, no, I’ll explain this. Don’t go!” Chan exclaimed. “Look, I swear on my life I won’t hurt you. You can even bring garlic with you.”

You raised a brow, “does that really work on vampires?”

“No, but if it helps you, go ahead,” Chan replied.

You don’t what in the world convinced you to go. It was like there was a voice at the back of your head assuring you that Chan was a good vampire and wouldn’t hurt you. Looking back it at, it was probably his mind control. But that didn’t work on you when he first tried it, so maybe you were really just trying to get yourself killed.

You agreed and led the way up to the rooftop. Chan grabbed another two bags of blood, sending your eyebrows to the sky. After that, you made Chan walk in front of you, telling him directions along the way. At least he didn’t drink the bags while the two of you walked up to the rooftop. There also weren’t any cameras up there, so if you died tonight, no one would have an idea of what happened.

When you both arrived at the rooftop, you headed to the random benches that were placed near the edge of the roof. Sitting down, you admired the lights of the city before turning to Chan.

“So, Chan, what is hell is going on? You’re a vampire?” You asked, surprisingly calm. Maybe it was the aura that he gave off.

“Okay, so, yes, I’m a vampire.” Chan started. “Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Bang Chan, I’m originally from Australia and I’m 350 years old. I was turned when I was only seven when a rogue vampire attacked me in the woods when I was playing hide and seek with my sister. At first, I didn’t tell my family, but when the physical symptoms started to show, my parents thought I was becoming ill and they took me to a doctor, who explained that I was a vampire.

“The doctor was surprisingly calm about it but turns out he was also a vampire. That’s probably why I’m still alive today. If it were a human doctor, they probably would’ve killed me. Anyway, I continued ageing until I turned 22. And yeah, my family’s obviously gone now, but I’ve seen their incarnations throughout the years. I have yet to see them in this lifetime.”

You started frowning when Chan started talking about his family. You couldn’t imagine watching your family grow older and pass away throughout many lifetimes. Sensing your distress, Chan eased you, “It’s okay, though. At least I’m fortunate to see them, even if they don’t remember me.”

“Anyway, that doesn’t matter. You’re probably wondering why I’m at the hospital. I was with my brothers, not biologically, but my coven brothers earlier in the night. We were just roaming around the streets, fooling around when I guess we stepped into werewolf territory. Next thing I knew was I jumped onto my younger brother Felix, before a wolf would pounce on him. I ended up fighting the wolf, which resulted in all these scratches. I told Felix and Jisung, my other brother, to run as two other wolves were above to pounce on them. Basically, we got separated. After I knocked out the wolf, I went to find them when some random lady on the street saw how wounded I was and brought me here. You know what happened next.” Chan retold his story, his hurting eyes boring into yours. “I’m worried about them.”

“I’m sure they’re okay,” you reassured him, falling into a short silence before you spoke again “I’m sorry, but why were you drinking human blood if you say you only drink animal blood?”

“Ah, I forgot to explain that, sorry. I don’t drink human blood because of what that vampire did to me and I can’t fathom doing it to someone else. Actually, no one in my coven drinks human blood. I only drank it tonight because I needed to heal my injuries as soon as possible. Besides, old human blood tastes bad.” Chan replied. “Maybe I should drink yours.” He smirked at you.

You shot up from your seat. “I’m going to blast before you kill me.”

“For the last time, I’m not gonna kill you!” Chan sighed. You sat back down. “You better be,” you chuckled. Chan laughed. “I am, don’t worry.” 

“So, what brought you to Seoul?” You found yourself asking, shocking the both of you. You figured that you’ve already spent all this time talking to Chan without him murdering you, so you might as well keep talking to him. You found that he was someone that you could talk easily too.

So then you found yourself chatting with him for the rest of the night, moving closer and closer to him until you found yourself nearly leaning on his shoulder. As you listened to Chan’s voice, you started to drift off, his calming voice making you feel safe and comforted. The next thing Chan knew was that you had fallen asleep on his shoulder while he was still answering a dumb vampire question you had asked earlier.

Looking at your sleeping form, Chan smiled to himself. There was something about you that he found himself drawn to and made him stay and talk to you. Chan frowned when he saw the dark circles that rested on your beautiful face. Scooping you up, he teleported to your residence and laid you onto the bed, tucking you in.

Before leaving, Chan wrote a thank you note. “Rest well, Y/N. You deserve it,” he said before teleporting himself out of your room and back to his coven to look for Jisung and Felix.

–

You jolted awake in the morning, the memories of a couple of hours ago returning to you. You flushed red when you remembered that you fell asleep on Chan’s shoulder.

Chan!

 

You sat up, looking left and right. “How’d I get here?” You asked yourself, pulling the covers off of you and heading straight out the door to find Chan. You didn’t see the note that sat on your table.

“Minho!” you shouted at you friend when you spotted him. He looked more tired than he was before. “What happened to the patient in room 4419?”

“Oh, he was discharged. I checked up on him before he left. Why are you so concerned anyway? I’ve never seen you ask about a patient,” Minho smirked.

“He… left?” You repeated. Minho nodded to confirm your question, his smirk only growing bigger. “His number is in the hospital’s records if you want it.”

“I can’t do that!” You yelled. “Isn’t that against hospital policy?”

“I can pull some strings if you really want,” Minho replied. You shook your head. “It’s alright. He probably doesn’t care anyway.” That was a lie. Who else would’ve brought you to your room? Wait, how did Chan even know where your room was?

“Wait a second. Where were you last night?” Minho gasped, eyes widening. “Hold on, don’t tell me you had se-”

“NO!” Your face turned beet red. Minho was called to his next patient then, but you swore you could hear him laughing from down the hall.

As soon as Minho had to go, you were left to your own thoughts. Your mind replayed the events of last night. You thoughts drifted off to Chan and how he answered your dumb vampire questions, how attentive he was when you told him of your struggles, of your homesickness. It was like you were talking to an old friend. Well, he was old, but still, you get the point. He was just… so charming.

It was too bad he was gone now. He would probably only remain as a memory in your mind. But the fact that vampires existed was something out of this world to you. You never really believed in supernatural things, so for this to happen, does this mean that there are other supernatural beings out there? Chan did mention that there were werewolves attacked him last night.

You wondered how he was doing. Did he find Jisung and Felix? Were his wounds healed? You regretted not checking up on him while the both of you were at your rooftop. You still were wearing your lab coat over your scrubs with all your instruments in it.

But your mind couldn’t dwell on Chan for much longer since you looked at the time, it read 10:00 am. You had outpatients to see and you were going to be late. You sprinted to your mini-office in a time that you’d definitely brag to Minho later, beating your first patient by arriving a minute before them.

Soon, nightfall came again. This time, you were fortunately not scheduled for a night shift. You headed back to your room. You began packing up your things to take back to your small apartment which wasn’t too far from the hospital. While cleaning your desk, you noticed a small note on there. You picked it up and read it.

‘Hey Y/N! This is Chan. Thanks for taking care of me last night and not going crazy about your new discovery. I had lots of fun talking to you last night. Take care and be sure to rest a lot! -Chan’

You smiled at the note, stuffing it into your duffel bag. Turning around to face the window, you gasped when you saw a bat hanging on the windowsill. The bat turned into a person, causing your jaw to drop.

“C’mon, Y/N, I’d expect that you knew that vampires could be bats too,” Chan greeted you.

“I- uh- you- what-” you word vomited, stunned on what just happened. Chan strolled around you small room, taking in the mess you created while packing everything up.

“Why’re you here?” You finally managed to get out. Chan turned to you and frowned, “Do you not want to see me?”

“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that. I wasn’t expecting you to come back,” you confessed. You started packing up again, stuffing your scrubs into a plastic bag and putting a hoodie on.

“Do you doubt me that much?” Chan grumbled. “Did you get my note?”

“Seconds before you arrived here,” you replied, turning off the desk lamp and gathering your notes and papers. “Were you able to find Jisung and Felix? Are you feeling better?”

You didn’t see it but Chan smiled, “yes, I did. They’re okay. I’m okay.”

In a nagging voice, you replied, “see, I told you they’d be all right.”

Chan laughed, his voice filling the empty room. “Are you leaving?”

You pointed to the mess around you then to your duffel bag. “What do you think?”

Chan stroked an invisible goatee as he pondered his answer, earning a laugh out of you and a smile from Chan. “But yeah, I’m leaving,” you answered your own question. “I’m honestly quite glad. Five on-call shifts during the night are rough.”

“I’m glad you’re going too. Look at you, you look exhausted.” Chan commented.

“Thanks. Minho tells me that all the time too. The guy’s been working more than I have, especially since he’s a surgical resident,” you replied. You watched Chan’s eyebrow raise, asking who Minho was.

“Minho’s a good friend of mine. We met in high school,” you replied.

“That’s good,” Chan mumbled. Was that jealousy you were hearing? Or was it the sleepless and coffee filled nights that were finally getting to you?

Chan started helping you pack up as well, to which you denied his help. You told him he didn’t need to do anything as it was your room and he was technically a guest. He called bs and continued helping you anyway, saying that you needed to get home faster and rest. With four hands cleaning, you were done in no time.

The door slammed behind you and Chan when you both exited the room, locking itself automatically. You could see Chan jolt at the noise. He explained his enhanced hearing, to which drew a long ‘ohhhh’ out of you.

Carrying the heavy duffel bag to your car, the weight was suddenly lifted off your shoulders. Literally. Somehow Chan had managed to get the bag off your shoulder and onto his. You, of course, protested that, to which Chan ignored as he smiled gleefully all the way to your car.

Is he really trying to get me whipped for him? Because he already does, ha.

Arriving at your car, Chan speeds ahead of you and opened your car door for you when you unlocked it. You looked at him with an ‘are you serious’ look to which he replied with a ‘yes I am’ look, nudging his head to the interior of your car.

“I guess you’re going to come along with me?” You asked, sitting into the driver’s seat as Chan’s arm rested on your car door, leaning against it.

“I’m glad we’ve established that by now,” Chan said. “But only if you’re comfortable with it! We’ve only known each other for a day, so I totally understand if you don’t want me to come.”

“It’s fine!” You exclaimed when you saw Chan’s downcast look when he said the last few words of his phrase. His face lit up with content with your approval. He made sure none of your limbs were hanging out of the car before shutting the door shut. Chan opened your trunk, dumping your duffel bag into there before sliding into the passenger seat.

“Ready?” You asked him, starting the ignition. Chan put his seatbelt and his eyes flickered to see if yours was on before he nodded in reply. You shifted the gear into reverse, pulling out of the staff parking lot. You merged into traffic easily and began your short ride to your apartment.

“Are you feeling better?” You asked Chan, who nodded. “Yeah, thanks to the blood. But still, it tasted disgusting. Fresh blood is always better,” he winked at you.

“You’re not having my blood!” You exclaimed, whacking him on his leg.

Chan faked his hurt, pouting. “I thought we were closer than that.”

You flushed when he said that. Luckily the dark lighting had concealed it, saving your dignity as you imagined him drinking blood from your neck. The rest of the ride passed without a moment of silence, you and Chan chatting it up as if you were close friends.

When you arrived at the entrance of your apartment, Chan’s expression changed into one of confusion. You weren’t completely satisfied with where you lived, choosing a run-down apartment over a deluxe one so you could save money. However, he chose not to say anything about it. Well, until he saw how small your apartment actually was.

Although the outside of your building looked somewhat decent, the rooms were worse. As soon as you entered the room, there was your living room, with a makeshift kitchen to your right. If you walked down the narrow five-foot hallway, you can find your washroom and closet for your coats. If you walked to your left, you can find your room which was honestly a size that you wouldn’t even think would be a bedroom.

You chuckled sheepishly as Chan looked at you with an astonished look. “Welcome to mi casa?”

“Y/N, you’re practically living in a dump! No, scratch that, dumps are even bigger than what your whole apartment is! What on earth were you thinking when renting this out?” Chan asked, sitting down on a chair at the dining table.

You followed him and sat across from him, preparing your reply. “Well, I’m at the hospital most of the time and I rarely come here, so it isn’t that bad. I don’t wanna pay a fortune to live at a deluxe apartment if I’m not going to be there most of the time. Besides, I don’t have the money to pay for that. I still have my students loans to pay for.”

Chan frowned. “You need to take care of yourself more, Y/N. Stop worrying about caring for others as you really should be looking after yourself. You need to rest. You’re going to overwork yourself eventually.”

Your eyes widened at Chan’s statement. He wasn’t lying, he was telling the truth. It wasn’t the first time you’ve overworked yourself at work and before at school. You had even collapsed once in school, waking up in a hospital room and a worried Minho sleeping in the chair beside you.

“You’ve even collapsed? Gosh, please take care of yourself more,” Chan commented.

“Wait how did you know that?” You asked. Chan pointed to his head, “I can read your mind.”

Woah, that’s so cool, you thought. Chan smiled and replied, “yes, it is, isn’t it? One of my favourite things about being a vampire.”

“Anyway, I don’t want to keep you awake any longer. You look like you’re about to pass out any minute now. Go get some sleep, you deserve it.” He stood up to leave, but you found yourself latching your hand onto his arm, preventing him from leaving. He turned around in confusion.

“Stay,” you muttered out. “Please.”

You didn’t know where the courage came from. You were tired, lonely and just homesick. Chan was someone helped with all the problems you had. He was someone you could confide in and bring you warmth, despite only knowing him for a short time. Call me crazy, but you found yourself growing fond to him.

Chan thought about it before he replied with a strong, “yes.” You smiled to yourself, grabbing him some spare clothes Minho had left behind when he had slept over. The both of you prepared for bed, in the end lying next to each other on your small bed. You faced one another, smiling. You bid Chan goodnight before you closed your eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. He turned off the lights in your room and slipped back into the cover, caressing your face and planting a small kiss on your cheek. He whispered a soft ‘goodnight, love’ before drifting off himself.

–

Over the next few months, you and Chan’s friendship had only bloomed, finding many similarities with one another. He would wait for you after work, drive home with you and sometimes would spend the night with you. If you stayed overnight in the hospital, Chan would appear into your room at the most random times, startling you. He’d stay with you in your room unless you were paged, his presence providing you with the motivation to stay awake during the long hours of the night. The two of you would head out together often when you weren’t scheduled to work. It was as if you were dating, but the sad thing was that you weren’t.

Obviously, Minho wasn’t happy about that, him complaining how you and Chan should get together already. He constantly told you that you guys were practically already dating, with the way the both of you looked at one another with heart eyes. Minho said that you and Chan’s relationship reminded him of one in a cheesy teenage romance novel, earning a smack from you.

But he wasn’t wrong, was he? Plus, you hoped for that too, but you were way too shy to make the first move.

You had finally finished your shift after being on call for a good chunk of the day. Minho had walked with you all the way downstairs to where the staff parking was. The both of you had spotted Chan lingering around, obviously waiting for you. He soon noticed the both you, sending a wave. Minho waved back, nudging you forward with a wink.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” he whispered while he laughed. Your face turned red, ready to chase after Minho and make him regret that phrase, only to see that he was already gone.

So, you huffed and turned around, walking towards Chan with a big goofy smile on your face. “Why’re you so cheerful today?” Chan asked as you pulled him into a hug.

“No reason,” you replied. “Just happy to see you.”

Chan swore his unbeating heart skipped a beat. “Happy enough to give me blood?”

“Do I really need to answer that question?” You replied. Even over the months, Chan still hasn’t changed his greeting of ‘can I have your blood?’ It was normal to the both of you now, although the people eavesdropping on the conversation would be quite confused.

Chan decided to drive today, sending you to the passenger seat. “So, are you ready for movie night?” Chan asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

“It’s Friday already?” You replied. Movie nights with Chan on Fridays became religious after the both of you cried while watching Titanic on a Friday night the second week you had befriended one another.

“Have you been that busy that you’ve forgotten?” Chan laughed.

You nodded, “I don’t know why, but the hospital’s been flooded with patients this week. Everyone’s been swamped in work. Rumour says that there’s been some gang activity or something along the line of that.”

Chan visibly tensed with the mention of that. It wasn’t necessarily ‘gang activity’, it was a pack of power-hungry werewolves in the south of Seoul threatening other creature’s territories. The creatures weren’t going to willingly give their territory, so a fight for it began. You weren’t in any immediate danger since you worked and lived in central Seoul. But knowing the werewolves, they’d be placed all throughout Seoul, searching for any prey.

“Oh! I forgot Friday’s are the days I go grocery shopping. I don’t have any food at the apartment. If you turn left up ahead we can head into the grocery store.” You spoke, interrupting Chan’s train of thought.

“Okay,” he replied, turning left and following your directions to the grocers.

It took about five minutes to arrive. When Chan successfully parked your car, he reached to unbuckle his seatbelt. He was never able to finish the action as your hand grabbed his hand, preventing him from hitting the red release button.

“I’ll go in myself,” you said. “I don’t want to trouble you any more than I already have.”

Chan opened his mouth to protest, but you had already left the car with a grin on your face and a ‘trust me’. Surprising himself, Chan obeyed your wish and stayed in the car, an uneasy feeling sinking into his stomach.

You entered the brightly lit grocery store while you grabbed a small basket. You didn’t have to buy much since you would be at the hospital most of next week. You headed to the snack aisle, grabbing some of you and Chan’s favourite snacks for movie night.

Exiting the aisle, you suddenly felt the presence of two people trailing behind you. You tried to glance behind you as far as your eyes would allow you without turning your head, confirming that there were two men behind you. To test if they were following you, you took a couple laps around the store to see if they would still be behind you. Unfortunately, they still were. You grew uneasy as the gap between the three of you shortened.

You headed to the checkout area, heading to the express aisle. You made sure that another customer was behind you in line, so you had enough time to run back to your car. The two men lined up behind the lady behind you, their eyes boring into yours. You gulped, making contact with their golden eyes.

Werewolves.

Sensing your nervousness, the cashier asked if you were okay. “Yes, yes, yes, I am,” you replied. But your uneasy tone didn’t convince you nor the cashier. You glanced at the two men in the line and the cashier seemed to understand. They finished checking you out in record speed and took their precious time with the lady, hoping to buy you time to escape.

You sped walked out of the store and to your car, but before you could step foot into the parking lot, you were whisked away into an alleyway. Your back was slammed against the wall with the speed and force you were taken away with, stealing the air out of your lungs. You fell to the floor, snacks split all over the asphalt ground.

“Well, what do we have here?” The first man spoke. You froze in fear. It was the two men from the grocery store.

“How… how did you get out so quickly? How’d I get here?” Although your voice sounded strong, your body betrayed your voice, trembling out of fear as the first man approached you. Grabbing your collar and pulling you up, your back was slammed into the wall once again. You coughed from the impact.

“I thought you were smarter than that, princess,” the man snarled, his comrade was standing behind him, wearing a smirk on his face. “Look into my eyes.”

You didn’t want to, already knowing the truth. Instead, you moved your head to the left, refusing to look at the man who held you against the wall. It was a bad mistake, as the man reached to your jaw and grabbed it. He gripped your jaw with such force you thought it was going to shatter. The man turned your head so that you made eye contact with him.

He flashed his eyes, showing you the gold colour you saw into the grocery store earlier. His hand went up to your neck, caressing it. You tried to turn away, but his grip on your jaw was too much for you to move.

“I wonder your vampy boyfriend will do when he finds out his precious princess is going to be a werewolf,” he sneered at you.

“I don’t know any vampires,” you whispered. Your vision became blurry with tears. You didn’t want to be a werewolf. You didn’t want to die.

“Aw that’s cute,” the second man spoke up. “Trying to protect him? We can smell his scent all over you, sweetheart. The foul smell that makes up a vampire.”

You snarled, kicking the werewolf that held you to the wall. He fell in pain and you ran down the alleyway. You made it down a good portion of it before you were thrown to the ground. You flipped over and saw one of the men in their wolf form. He raised his claw to strike your neck, but your arm was faster, taking the hit. You let out a scream of pain as the metallic scent of blood filled the air.

The wolf prepared himself for another attack but he missed as you rolled out of the way. You scrambled to your feet, holding your bloodied arm as you took off once again. This time, the second man used his speed and slammed you to the wall once again. Your head smacked hard against the wall, sending your whole world spinning.

“You fucking bitch!” He yelled at you. It was the man who you kicked in the groin earlier. He raised his hand, elongating his finger. “Any last words?” He asked, his hand dangerously approaching your neck.

“Fuck you!” you managed to yell through you weakened body. You closed your eyes and waited for the impact, for your world to go black as death approached.

But it never came.

Instead, the man was throwing down the alleyway, as a mop of brown hair entered your blurry world. You slid down the wall and lied down, watching as Chan battled the wolves ahead with your tired eyes. You heard a faint, ‘don’t fucking touch them! They’re mine, not fucking werewolf property!’

Hearing those words, a big sloppy smile spread across your face. You didn’t know how long it was before Chan had appeared in front of you, holding your bloody head in his hands. The looked down the alleyway and managed to see the two wolves defeated.

“That,” you whispered, your hand making its way to Chan’s cheek as you smiled. His hands cupped your cheeks, wiping away your blood. “That was fucking awesome.”

Your eyes began to flutter, suddenly too heavy to keep open. “Y/N, no! You dumbass, why’d you go into the store alone!” Chan’s distressed voice filled your ears.

“You gotta admit, I handled that well though,” you smirked. Your eyes had finally closed. Your hand slipped from Chan’s cheek as it hit the ground with a loud thud, resonating with Chan’s dead heart.

–

Your eyes flew open, the bright hospital room registering into your mind. The heart monitor beeped loudly beside you, confirming that you were indeed, alive. You brought your hands up, tilting your head downwards to look at them. You pulled your right sleeve up to expect to see your bare arm, but you were met with a gauze-wrapped arm. You then shot up from the bed, a string of explosives slipping past your mouth as the pain processed throughout your body. From outside the room, you could hear two voices talking.

“You said you’d protect them!” You heard the first voice shout.

“I didn’t expect that to happen! I didn’t know! I’m not fucking happy about it either, I promised it to myself and them and you!” The second voice shouted back.

“Well, you failed! You knew about the increased werewolf activity around Seoul and as vampires, we’re supposed to protect-”

Your door flew open as you exited from it, back hunched over in pain as you held onto your IV post like a lifeline. “You dumbasses why can’t you keep it down-”

“Y/N!” Chan and Minho both shouted.

“What’re you doing?! Get back on your bed!” Minho shouted, ushering you back onto it. He pulled out his stethoscope and began examining you. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” you replied. “What happened?”

Chan looked away in shame, unable to make eye contact with you. He left the room. You frowned. “You were attacked by werewolves last night. They smelt Chan’s scent on you and went after you. I’m surprised you held them off for so long, I’m proud of you for that, but you really really need to be more careful. Especially since you’re in such close contacts with vampires.” Minho explained, shining his penlight into your eyes.

“Wait, vampires?” You asked. “I only know Chan. That’s one vampire.”

“Is that the only thing you processed out of the entire explanation I gave you?” Minho sighed. You nodded. “I’m a vampire too.”

“What?” You gasped in shock, never realizing this from your high school best friend. “How did I not notice?”

“I’m surprised too, Y/N. I slipped up many times in front of you and you never noticed,” he laughed. “You’re pretty oblivious to things. Like Chan’s feelings towards you. And your feelings to him.”

“Not this again,” you groaned. Minho raised a hand to smack your head, something he often did when you were acting stupid, but he recoiled his hand with a frown when he saw you flinch in fear.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice filled with regret. “But anyway, he really likes you. You should’ve seen him when you were out, he was really worried. He almost took out the waiting room when the nurse said he couldn’t see you. Look at him now, he’s dying to see you even though he’s scared.”

“He’s scared?” You asked Minho, eyes flickering to the pacing Chan outside.

“He’s scared you hate him. Because he promised to not let you get hurt. To not let any supernatural creatures lay their hand on you if it were to be in a harmful way. The ‘gang activity’ around Seoul was really the werewolves threatening other creatures and sending them into a fight. There were many werewolves looking for victims all around Seoul, and Chan knew that. That’s why he didn’t want you going into the store alone. But he let you and look where you are now. He’s scared you hate him for letting that happen to you. He’s scared that because of himself and you knowing him, you’re thrown into this world where you don’t belong and can possibly get hurt. Which you did.” Minho clarified. “I honestly was scared of that too when we first became friends.”

You eyes softened. “Even if I knew you were a vampire, Minho. I’d still be friends with you. What you are doesn’t make up your personality.”

Minho smiled softly, head nudging to Chan outside. “You shouldn’t be saying that to me. Lover boy’s dying to see you. His thoughts are of nothing but you. Good luck and please, get yourself a boyfriend for the Devil’s sake.”

You laughed as you best friend left the room. You watched through the window and Minho nudged Chan to go in and whispered some words of encouragement. With that, Chan entered the room nervously and closed the door behind him. His eyes were downcast as he looked at his feet. He looked defeated.

“Chan,” your voice filled his ears, making him look at you with tear filled eyes. “Come here.”

As if your voice was like a siren, Chan found himself drifting closer to you. He sat in the chair next to your bed, facing you. He gulped as you prepared yourself for your next sentence.

Seeing how tense he was, you reassured him, grabbing his hands in your own. “Chan, I’m not mad.”

“How are you not? I almost killed you,” Chan whispered, his voice choked.

“Don’t think like that! You weren’t at fault. If anything, you saved me from dying yesterday and I shouldn’t say anything else other than thank you,” you responded firmly. You looked intensely into Chan’s eyes and reassured his wandering mind. “I don’t hate you.”

With that, Chan felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he said again, tears falling down his cheeks. You wiped them away. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“How’re you forgiving me this easily? I should be leaving your life, knowing what danger I brought to you,” Chan said.

“Don’t you dare. You’re not leaving my life. There’s a reason why I became friends with you instead of pushing you away. I took the risk myself when I started to get to know you better and you know what? I don’t regret it at all. In fact, you’ve brought something new into my life. Love.”

Chan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did you really love him back? “I love you, Bang Chan. I’ve loved you for such a long time and I’ve been dumb enough to not even realize it.”

As soon as you finished, your felt lips on yours. Chan’s lips on yours. You were shocked at first but slowly eased into the kiss, detaching his hands from yours and bringing them up to weave in his hair. You broke apart for air eventually, touching your foreheads together. The both of you chuckled breathlessly.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Chan laughed. “You’re kinda oblivious, Y/N. I thought my feelings were more obvious than that.”

“First Minho says it now you?!” You cried in mock agony, pulling away from him.

“Well, it’s kinda true,” Chan scratched the back of his neck. “It took you a werewolf attack and near death to realize it.”

“Actually, Minho told me earlier,” you confessed. “I probably wouldn’t have realized it if he didn’t tell me.”

“Remind me to thank Minho later,” Chan said, earning a laugh from the both of you. You intertwined you and Chan’s hands again, “So. I guess this makes us partners?”

“Yup! You’re going to be stuck with me for a long, long time,” Chan smiled at you. You groaned, making Chan laugh again.

The atmosphere soon fell into a comforting silence as you rested peacefully onto your bed, sleep pulling you back. Chan didn’t disturb you, letting you drift off to sleep. You closed your eyes for a short while but reopened them again to glance at Chan, but he was one step ahead of you. When you opened your eyes, Chan’s face was hovering over yours sporting a dumb grin with his fangs peeking through.

“So,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Does this mean I can finally have your blood now?”


End file.
